I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anchoring maritime vessels and, more particularly, to anchor surveillance for maritime vessels involving underwater video surveillance.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Anchors have been used to secure sailing vessels for hundreds if not thousands of years, and more recently for powered maritime vessels such as motor yachts, cruise ships, and fishing boats. A major challenge in anchoring such maritime vessels is ensuring the anchor has adequate purchase in the sea or lake floor to withstand the various forces acting upon the vessel, such as wind and water, and thus maintain the vessel in a safe and secure state in the given anchored location. Without adequate and sustained anchor purchase, the vessel may slide and move from the given anchored location into other vessels, out to sea, or into the shoreline. In any such case, the unwanted movement of the vessel may cause significant damage if not out-and-out catastrophe for the vessel and potential loss of life for the occupants of the vessel, occupants of nearby vessels, and those on shore.
The present invention is directed at addressing this long-felt challenge to improve the ability to safely and securely anchor maritime vessels.